


Anybody Home?

by Iheartshawarma



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Best Friend's Dad, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forbidden, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iheartshawarma/pseuds/Iheartshawarma
Summary: Maya goes to the Matthews household to see Riley. However, Riley isn't there. No one is. Suddenly, Maya heard footsteps.





	1. Chapter 1

Maya Hart opens the door to the Matthews household. She peeps inside and everything seemed quiet. She walks in after deducing that Riley was probably doing something and the blonde didn't mind waiting for her best friend.

She sat on the couch and took off her boots. She sighed as she put her feet up on the couch and closed her eyes. However, as she tried to relax, she couldn't. It was a hot, summer day and the beauty was wearing a crop top underneath an oversized flannel shirt. She was wearing shorts that only covered her butt but even that wasn’t enough to stay cool. She sighed and took off her flannel so that her belly button was showing. She smiled.

“That’s better.” She said. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. After a while, she started to feel hot again. She groaned and stood up, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the cold water. She walked over to the cabinet that held the glasses however it was too high. She groaned again in annoyance.

“Why am I so short?” She grumbled. She looked up again at the glass and reached up, making her shirt ride up to reveal the bottom half of her purple bra. She tiptoed as she could feel the glass at her fingertips; if only she was a little taller. Suddenly, cold hands wrapped around her waist. She gasped and jumped, bumping the glass making it topple over and fall on the ground, shattering it in pieces. She looked to the owner of the hand and saw it belong to none other than Cory Matthews, the father of Maya’s best friend.

“Mr. Matthews! I am so sorry! I’ll clean it up right away.” She exclaimed. Too flustered to assess the situation, she leaned down and started to pick up each shattered glass. She wasn’t aware of the man behind her observing her behind, whose shorts had betrayed her on doing their only purpose.

“It’s fine Maya. I’ll clean it up later.” The older man said. Just as he did, he heard Maya give a quiet squeak. Cory widened his eyes and leaned down to look at Maya, who was cradling her index finger as blood escaped. He gasped and ran to get a clean cloth. He wrapped the cloth around Maya’s finger and lightly dabbed at the wound. Gradually, the blood flow started to decrease. He pulled up Maya and walked her to the sink to rinse out her hand.

“I’m so sorry. I was just thirsty and I couldn’t reach the glass.” Maya said. As he cleaned her fingers, Maya observed him. She could have sworn that she felt hands wrap around her waist. That was why she got hurt in the first place. She sighed and shook her head. She couldn’t think this way. Especially to the man who’s been like a father to her ever since she was little.

“For the hundredth time, it’s fine,” Cory spoke firmly. Maya sighed and nodded. “Now, let’s get you to the couch and I can grab your water for you.” Maya nodded and walked to the couch, sitting down quite stiffly. She didn’t know what it was, but she got the feeling that something was going to change between them. She waited patiently as Cory cleaned up the shattered glasses and grabbed her the water. He walked over to Maya and handed her the glass. She smiled and took it, greedily slurping it all down while Cory looked at her. She felt hot somehow, and it was not because of the hot weather.

She gulped the final drop of water and set it on the table in front of her. She looked at Cory who looked at her.

“So. Where’s Riley and everyone else?” She asked. “Riley and Topanga are out on a girl’s trip. They won’t be back till tomorrow.  Auggie is at a sleepover.” He said. Her heart skipped a beat. They were alone.

“So, what did you want to talk to Riley about? That is why you came here, right?” He added the last part teasingly. Maya, for some unknown reason, blushed.

“I was just looking for some girl advice is all.” She said. Cory smiled and got comfortable. “Well, I am here at your disposal,” the father said. Maya gulped. It was fine. Cory had seen her taking a bath with Riley when they were little. She knew that this was just a father and a somewhat daughter talking.

“It’s just that Josh has been very… excited lately. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want him to leave me but I’m scared that if I don’t give myself to him, he’ll break up with me. I’m just not ready, you know?” She sighed. Cory chuckled. Perfect.

“Look, if Josh doesn’t see that you are someone who is worth waiting for, then it’s his loss. You can get any guy who is twice as handsome as my brother, no offence to him by the way, and someone who can make you feel as though you made the right decision. Don’t go wasting something you can only have once based on fear of being left.” Cory said. Maya nodded. She looked at Cory who did the same. As cliché as it sounds, to them, it felt as though time stopped. Everything around them was a blur and only they could see one another. Cory scooted closer to Maya and brought his hand to her thigh, slowly rubbing at the skin. Maya moaned as his hand started to get closer to her lady part. Just as it did, everything came crashing down and Maya gasped, pulling away.

“What are you doing? You’re Riley’s dad! What about all that stuff you said about waiting?” She exclaimed. Cory just smirked and stood up. “Maya, do you know what you’ve been doing to me this past year? Whenever I look at you, all I can see is a woman. Not my daughter’s best friend. Not someone I consider a daughter. A woman.” He said. Maya scoffed. She went to grab her flannel when Cory wrapped his arms around her bare waist and pressed his lips on her shoulder. Maya stopped in her tracks as she felt the warmth of Cory’s lips sucking her shoulder, leaving a hickey. She moaned as he started to grind against her ass. She could feel how hard he was. She tried to pull away, but he only pulled her closer. Cory moved his hand in circular motion against her stomach which brought tingles all the way down to Maya’s lady part.

“Please. I love Josh.” Maya whispered. Cory chuckled. It seemed more as though Maya was convincing herself. Cory continued his assault as Maya became more and more turned on. His hands went to Maya’s bra and squeezed her breast through the fabric making Maya moan loudly. The hands left Maya and she grumbled inwardly at the loss of his warmth. However, within a second, her bra dropped to the ground, leaving Maya’s nipples pressing against the fabric of her shirt. Before Maya could protest, Cory turned her around and pressed his lips on hers. Maya tried to pull away, pushing at Cory’s chest but the older man wouldn’t budge.

His tongue caressed her lips as he encouraged her to kiss back. He sucked on her bottom lip which made her mouth open. He quickly snuck his tongue inside and again tried to push through her teeth. He sighed in annoyance and brought his hand up her bare breast, giving it a hard squeeze. Maya moaned again and Cory was finally able to sneak his tongue filly inside her warm mouth. Maya sighed and all thought left her body as she brought her hand up to her chest and kissed him back. She pushed her tongue against his and they swirled their tongues together in a dance. Cory continued to play with her breast; twisting his nipples and squeezing her breasts.

Cory’s hands left her boobs and Maya groaned again. However, she felt his hand slide all the way down to the zipper of Maya’s shorts. He pulled it down and dropped her shorts to the ground, leaving her in just her underwear. Maya gasped. Was she really ready to do this?

“This is so wrong. We’re not supposed to be doing this.” She panted. Cory shrugged.

“I don’t care. I just want to taste you.”

Maya faltered for a moment but as she felt his finger slide against Maya’s pussy lips, all thoughts escaped her as she felt his middle finger slide up insider her. Maya moaned widely and she her legs started to quiver. Thankfully, Cory held her up. He laid Maya down on the table and pulled off her shirt, revealing her B-cups to the hot air. Maya shivered. Cory then proceeded to fuck her pussy, going in and out faster than Maya could comprehend. Then, her walls began to squeeze together and Maya moaned/screamed as she received her first ever orgasm. Cory slowed down and Maya met his eyes. Slowly, he brought his middle finger up to his mouth and licked it clean. Maya rolled her head back and moaned loudly. She didn’t care if the neighbors heard her.

Suddenly, she felt warmth engulf her pussy. She looked at Cory and felt his tongue lapping at her juices. He slurped and licked and suck and Maya felt as though she was going to explode.

“Please. Stop. I don’t think I can go on any longer.” She panted. Cory stopped and walked over to her head. He pulled down his shorts and Maya widened her eyes at the monster that leaped at her. It was rock hard and it stood straight up, as though it was begging for Maya to give it some attention. Cory pulled her head towards his huge cock and it was now his turn to moan loudly as he felt Maya’s warm mouth surrounds his tip. Maya reached her tongue forward and licked at the tip. Without needing Cory’s hand to pull her, her hand reached up and put her hand on his dick as she started to go deeper. Cory was surprised at how good Maya was. Then again, she probably had practice with his brother.

The mere thought angered him and he started to thrust inside Maya’s mouth harshly. He kept going until he heard the sound of Maya gasping for air. He stopped and Maya quickly pulled her mouth out of his dick. She looked up at Cory who looked at her guiltily. She smiled and gestured that it was okay then went back to finish her job. However, Cory pulled away and Maya felt offended. Was she bad? Cory walked over to her pussy and reached up, rubbing his thumb on her clit. Maya growled at the pleasure it brought.

“I bet Josh wouldn’t be able to make you feel this way.” Cory said with a hint of cockiness in his tone. Maya shrugged.

“We never tried to find out.” She said. Cory smirked. Good. “That’s good. Only I can make you feel like this. Got that?” He said. Maya was surprised. Cory never acted like this before.

“Yes Mr. Matthews.” For some reason, that made Cory feel even more aroused. With a growl, he pulled Maya’s waist closer and he slowly entered her. Maya could feel the pain as he went inside; thankfully, her juices helped it slide on better. Maya whimpered as he went inside. She had never had a dick inside her after all. Josh only used his fingers to get her off. Once it was fully in, she groaned as she felt the rod embedded deep inside her. She was grateful that her hymen had already broke.

“You good?” Cory asked. Maya nodded. Cory started to thrust in and out, rubbing her clit with his thumb. Maya moaned loudly as she felt Cory starting to thrust deeper and faster. She could hear the table squeaking under her as Cory fucked her. He kept thrusting in and out and then, he felt Maya squeeze his cock. Cory groaned loudly as he felt Maya cumming. Soon enough, he could feel his coming too. He quickly pulled away and ran to Maya. She took his cock and started to suck on it while licking at his tip. Cory moaned as he filled her mouth with his cum and droplets even escaped and cascaded down her chest. Maya swallowed the cum and licked his cock clean. She pulled away and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the sin she had just done. Cory laid on the couch and he carried Maya to it as well, pressing her back against his chest.

As they lay on the couch, Cory put his hand over her breasts and played with them. He twist and pulled at her nipples as he felt Maya starting to drift off. Before she could, she leaned over and pressed her mouth over his. Cory kissed back and they played with their tongues. Maya pulled away and she started to doze off. Cory nibbling at her neck while he played with her boobs was the last thing she was aware of before she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh god. Keep going." Maya screamed as she played with her nipples, her other hand preoccupied with playing with her clit. Ever since that day, two weeks ago, she couldn't stop feeling how good it felt to have something enter her. To have someone hold you close as you both reach the same level of absolute pleasure. To hear your moans wound together like a sweater. When you finally reach the highest peak, you can't help but feel fulfilled. Like everything was finally right with the world. Maya wasn't used to the feeling and yet, every day, she yearns to feel the exact same thing.

Sadly, her fingers couldn't do the job. Josh, who had broken up with her because he felt that she was "too young" to be in a relationship that he wanted, had never made her feel the way that man did. Not even close. However, no matter how much she wanted it to happen again, she knew that it never would. He was her best friend's dad. Someone she's known ever since she was little. Hell, he was the one who had told her about the birds and the bees. Every moment of her entire life, he was there, smiling as he held his WIFE. Ever since she was a child, she'd seen their relationship as a fairy tale. Something that she so often wished would happen to her. She saw how they made each other become a better version of themselves. She'd seen how their love had the ability to overcome problems that a normal person couldn't. However, everything became like a Jenga tower. With one wrong move, everything that was ever built could come crashing down. 

The blonde screamed again as she orgasmed, her stomach filled with butterflies. She could feel the euphoria engulfing her mind and body in such a rapid way that she could feel tiredness starting to overcome her. She sighed as she leaned on her side, still naked, and stared at the window in front of her. Although her room wasn't as big or nice as Riley's, she felt as though it was all she ever dreamed. Albeit she knew that this was all her mom could afford at the time, she knew that she wouldn't want it any other way. She sighed again and closed her eyes, chest breathing heavily. 

~~~ 

Maya woke up with a gasp as she felt something warm running all over her vagina. She quickly sat up but was stopped by a hand pressing down her stomach. She leaned her head up and saw a familiar curly-headed mop of hair that was between her legs. Maya squealed as the man bit her clit, sucking roughly as Maya felt a shudder run through her arms. 

"H-how did you get here?" Maya stuttered. Cory stopped, making her grumble. The older man simply smiled cheekily. 

"I wanted to talk to Shawn but they weren't here. So, I decided to talk to you but found you sleeping with your legs wide open. Then, I saw how wet your pussy was and I just couldn't resist. I needed to taste you again. I was only going to do a quick lick then leave but you smelled so good," Cory explained. The way he talked, the way his mouth moved up as he saw the effect his words had on her made Maya frustrated.  _How could he just walk in here, say those words as though it was the most normal thing in the world! I mean, he's married! To a beautiful and intelligent woman!_

Maya quickly pulled her body out of Cory's hands and ran to her chair in the corner, grabbing her pajamas and putting them on. Although her body told her not to, she left her room and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. 

She leaned on the counter as she gulped down the water, not leaving a single drop. She could hear Cory's footsteps as he made his way into the kitchen. As soon as Maya was done with her water, she put it on the sink and stared at Cory. Maya couldn't help but run her eyes down to his pants; where a very noticeable bulge resided. She groaned as she could feel the familiar butterflies come alive in her stomach. She slid her eyes back to Cory's and glared at him. 

"You can't just walk in here, come into my room and do what you just did! That is an invasion of privacy. We can never do what we did again because Riley is my sister and you are her father. You're married to the most intelligent woman I know and you also have a little boy who probably doesn't know what adultery means. Do you know what would happen if they were to find out that you just stuck your tongue inside my pussy? Or that you showered me with your sperm? I love your family and I don't want to do anything that would risk their destruction. So please, leave my house and don't ever talk ever come to me with the intent of repeating the  _sin_ we had done. Yes, you can talk to me about Riley and school but that's all there is. What we had before everything is gone. Now, leave." Maya yelled. She was panting, and she could feel a weird, stabbing pain in her chest as she saw the destroyed look in Cory's eyes. 

"I'll leave but under one condition. Let me do this once more, as closure. I love Topanga, I do, but I'm lonely. I haven't had a proper sex ever since Auggie was born and the first time I did in years was with you. I promise that after this, I'll let it go. But please, let me do this." Cory begged. Maya could see the desperation in Cory's eyes. Maya sighed. 

"Fine. Just once then never again. Just a second," Maya said. She walked over to her phone and dialed a number. She put the phone to her ear and waited.

"Hey, sweetie. What's up?" Katie, Maya's mom, said over the phone. "Hey, mom! I was just wondering what time you and Shawn would be home," Maya asked. Maya bit her lip with anticipation. 

"Actually, we won't be going home today. Shawn's taking me to an overnight trip for our anniversary," Maya could feel the bricks on her chest disappear as she breathed a sigh. She had forgotten that this was their 2nd anniversary. 

"Alright. Have fun and be careful. Love you both!" Maya said. Katie responded the same and they both hung up. Maya looked at Cory who was waiting patiently and walked over to him. With quick movements, Maya leaped onto his arms and kissed him with fervor. Cory put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him as they laid down on the sofa with Maya on top. Maya ran her hands all over his messy hair and stuck her tongue inside Cory's mouth. Cory sucked at her tongue, making Maya moan loudly. She was glad that they had moved or else the neighbors would hear some very peculiar sounds coming out of a 16-year-old teen. Cory pulled down her pajama pants, leaving her with only a shirt and a bra.

Maya placed her hands on the hem of Cory's shirt, lifting it up to reveal Cory's chest. She carelessly threw the shirt on the ground and went back to kissing the older man. By the time, Cory's hand was traveling down her stomach to her panties, burying itself deep in Maya's warm peach. Maya moaned loudly as Cory inserted a finger in Maya's hole, thrusting quickly. With a loud moan, Maya pulled away from Cory's swollen lips and arched her back at the wild pleasure she was feeling. 

The blonde pulled away from Cory's finger and began to travel her body down until her face was facing the bulge on Cory's pants. She placed her hand on top of the bulge and caressed lightly, pinching once in a while. Cory moaned as the sensation traveled throughout his body. He was sure that precum had already leaked out of the pants. Just as he was starting to grow frustrated with the younger girl's teasing, Maya pulled down the zipper of his pants and unbuttoned to create some room for the bulge. She pulled down the boxer along with the pants and almost immediately, the huge rod popped out like a spring. 

With a smile, Maya kissed the tip of the cock, keeping her eyes on the groaning man. She covered the cock with little kisses and smiled once again as another set of precum flowed out of the cock. Having been tired of the teasing, Cory grabbed Maya's head and forced her mouth down onto his member, moaning loudly as Maya sucked. He continued to guide her head as Maya tried her best to lick and suck at the throbbing knob. When Cory felt that Maya didn't need any more help, he let go and watched as Maya's head continued to bob up and down. 

She took her hand and grasped the member, squeezing gently. The small girl looked up at Cory as she ran her tongue up and down all the while continuing to jerk off his member.  

"Oh god. That feels amazing. Keep going." Moans after moans filled the entire room as Maya continued her assault. Finally, when she felt that Cory was close, she pulled away. Cory groaned in annoyance but shut up when he saw that Maya, slowly and tentatively, was beginning to take off her top, leaving her in her baby blue lace bra. When the shirt was off, the vixen stood up and took Cory's hand, guiding him to the girl's room. While they walked, Cory couldn't take his eyes off of the way her naked ass jiggled as she walked. 

When they finally got into the room, Cory quickly pushed the teen against the door and began to lap at her neck, his hands violently groping at her bra-covered breasts. Maya moaned loudly as Cory bit into Maya's neck, eliciting a pleasurable pain that jolted all the way to her soaked pussy. Cory began to kiss down to her stomach, completely ignoring her breasts as his hands continued to play with them. 

When Cory got to Maya's naked pussy, he could smell the hot arousal that the girl was feeling. With a smile smiled, Cory grabbed Maya left leg and placed it on his shoulder to give better access to Maya's wet womanhood. 

The first lick made Maya whimper loudly and the second sent her into a shivering mess as lick after lick came. She could also feel her clit being sucked harshly and made her groan loudly, staring up at her blue ceiling. She put her hands on Cory's head and began humping his face, making Cory suck harder. Cory took his hand and stuck two of his fingers right up her pussy as he continued to lap up her juices like a thirsty dog. His other hand was still on her breast, squeezing and occasionally rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger underneath the bra. Add all those together and you're left with a quivering teen as her orgasm waved through her body. She let out a scream, Cory now working her pussy harder to taste her cum. 

When the exhausted teen was done riding out her orgasm, Cory unbuckled Maya's bra, completely revealing her sensitive breast into the air. Cory threw the bra away and pushed Maya onto her bed not too gently. By this time, both were butt naked and sweaty. Cory crawled on top of Maya and kissed her forehead, looking into her eyes. She smiled but her smile turned into a moan as Cory's cock entered inside of her. 

 


End file.
